


Veil

by jeeps



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Dead Letters Home, M/M, post-OotP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-19
Updated: 2004-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeps/pseuds/jeeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written in 1 hour and 10 minutes for contrelamontre. A <a href="http://www.dymphna.net/deadletters">Dead Letter Home</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Veil

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 1 hour and 10 minutes for contrelamontre. A [Dead Letter Home](http://www.dymphna.net/deadletters).

Moony,

Did I ever tell you, did I ever tell you that you never needed us? You were the one, the one who. _no._ We were the flood and you were the damned. _good boy._ Dam.

Do you miss me? Can you. _changling._ Your arms were around Harry, holding him back. _us._ From grief and pain or _to_ it, because you. _hold me._ You don't miss me. I'm already dead.

But I was saying, before I got. _clever boys._ Distracted. It's hard to keep a level head here, Moony, and _you_. _you._ You got the badge. Because you weren't cruel, don't you see? _standard book of spells, grade 5._ We had boys' shame, which is to say not much, but it was your nose. _not cruel? well._ You were always buried in a book, to hide your knowledge, because you didn't have enough knowledge, not the kind we. _no, please._ I loved you. _shut up._ I loved you.

You had your arms around Harry. _moth to a flame._ Holding him back. _don't let me go._ There's not actually fire here, you know, it's so cold but it's. _cruel._ Stifling. Standard. Standard afterlife stuff. _oh, like butterbeer and James and Lily dead and laughter._ Punishment, it's kind of funny, I miss old McGonagall, she was always such a. _leave! oh, god. I don't mean._ You have their respect now, Moony. You're. You're not. _don't. don't. don't._ Moony. There, see, I'm good. The hair. _Black._ It's twisted round my fingers but I won't tell you I pulled it out myself. _Black._ You always kind of liked that, to do that yourself, and I wouldn't. _sex._ The pleasure was all mine. Come to think of it, though, you liked the taste of blood on my lips. _beast._ My. My... I lost everything that was rightfully _mine_ after that day. _down boy._

I won't apologize. _NO!_ We never did, and I'm. I was ridiculously romantic. I'll take my reckoning, because you. _you._ You will never take yours, you always were a selfish git, and James did when he married Lily. And Peter. I can't reckon my own hatred, who cares what he. _—dead, dead, dead, de—_ And little baby Harry. You have your arms around him. Is it because you saw him? _James._ His green eyes, like. _no, it's..._ I don't think Lily ever liked me _that_ much. And you. But, no. You're the damn. Dam. Holding it back when the floods would break you. I like to think. Yeah, I always knew I was a selfish git, too. My _love_.

_I'm not done._

Did you ever like me? Don't give me any piffle about love. _selfish._ Was I maybe more than a fuck and never enough? _stop, I'm going—_ God, you were like heat over bone. _devour._ I liked you, then, oh yes, and. _howling._ Homework, and. _pad of a foot._ Pranks, and. _my teeth at your throat._ The good old days. And you. _good._ Underneath your scratches and mine _I wanted_. _to be._ You.

_gentle._ You never stopped being dangerous. Of magical beasts: I should have become a Thestral. I scented out death. _soon, wait, please._ You, with your killing grace. _forgiveness._ You are my reckoning, Moony. I'm sorry I could never return the favour. But you. You scented out life. I only ever. _blood and purity._ I only ever scented out

_yes_

death.


End file.
